The creation of high-aspect openings into packages, for example, within buildup dielectric and solder resist materials, in legacy implementations is performed by a laser process. However, as the thickness of these materials increases, for example, thicknesses above 50 μm (microns), it is more difficult using these legacy processes to create high-aspect ratio openings. In general, laser drilling approaches may have poorer accuracy compared to lithography equipment. Additionally, with respect to CO2 and UV laser drilling process, a large heat affected zone surrounding the opening and removing smear at the bottom of the opening may further make creating high-aspect ratio openings difficult. For ultraviolet (UV) lasers, disadvantages may include a lower throughput to drill through greater than 50 μm of material, as well as damage to the copper pad underneath that may cause unintended re-deposition of copper on other surfaces.